


Defender of All Universes

by Lilylove22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Lance speaks Spanish, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, as in like one word, no beta we die like men, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Takes place end of s6 and beginning of s7Everything is the way it should be except its notThe castle is destroyed but Lotor isn't a threat to the glara anymore. But what happens when the black lion decides the take shiro as his paladin and Red takes Keith...What about Lance?





	Defender of All Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope everyone is having a good day/night.  
> Ahem please don't kill this really had me in the feels man I'm a sucker for angst (and Lance is easier to write) I feel bad to do this to my baby but its already done I spent days on this and I'm finally posting this (even though I had secod thoughts) I wass supposed to update 'Good Enough' but I didn't finish the chapter in time because my brain decided to shoot fic ideas at me when I'm writing a whole friken story. Anywhoo I am proud to be a part ot the LLF community their page is really great you guys should check it out!
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments

"What do you guys want to do now?" Lance's question floated above everyone's head." What should they do now? Lotor was gone so he wasn't a threat anymore. The castle was gone so they had nowhere to charge their lions, or themselves. And the desperately need to help Shiro.

"We need to find someplace to land and see if there's some way we can help Shiro." Keith simply stated

Taking the controls he moved forward having everyone following him. The trip everyone was silent there wasn't really much to say. When they had landed on the planet everyone quickly got out their lions to surround Shiro.

"This body is barely living but Shiro's spirit is alive." Keith said softly "It's in the black lion. I've heard him talking to me."

Lance felt devastated. "He... he tried to tell me but I didn't realize." Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. He fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Shiro. I-I didn't I could've..." Tears streamed down his face. Lance lifted up his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Allura's she had given him a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright. Allura walked up toward the black lion, everyone watching her.

Placing both hands on the lion she closed her eyes while the power of the lion and hers combined. Quintessence flowed through the lion. Allura started to glow, walking towards Shiro she placed both hands on his head. Shiro's body started to glow as the quintessence flowed throughout his body. Once that was done Shiro's opened his eyes first the purple wiped from his eyes revealing his hazel colored eyes. Shiro started coughing trying to get air in his lungs. Due to being too weak, Shiro layed his weight on Keith. All the lions started to roar one by one. It was a miracle Shiro was alive everything was starting to better.

"You found me." Shiro said weakly before falling back unconscious.  
xxx

The next day Coran leads the paladins (excluding Allura and Keith) and Romelle in search of Yalmors to try and re-energize the Lions. As Keith, Krolia, and Allura stay behind with Shiro to watch his vitals to make sure he gets better. During that he remembers parts of his past, including his first meeting with Keith, his relationship with Adam, and his choice to go on the Kerberos mission even though he was ill.

While Coran and the others find a Yalmor, they unexpectedly become shrunken and have to figure out how to return to their normal size and get the energy they need to recharge the Lions.

Allura is telling Keith that Shiro's spirit might not be accepted by the clone body. She feels that there is little she can do. But Keith is way to stubborn for that he begs for Shiro the get better.

After a while, Coran, Romelle, and the rest of the paladins find a way to get back to normal. And Shiro gets better. Once the paladins returned Lance told the others their little adventure.

* * *

After a while Shiro and Keith went for a walk. Keith told him everything that they went through while he was gone. 

Shiro smiled "When did you get so grown?"

Keith looked at Shiro for a minute "I couldn't have done it without the team, and I guess Lance was a good right-hand man because when we first started everything was a mess."  
Shiro laughed "So I've heard" Keith slight blushed out of embarrassment. 

"Yea well everyone can't be you, you know." 

"That's the point Keith you have to be your own person."

"I guess so.." The two walked towards the lions. Once they had gotten their Keith touched the nose of the black lion signaling for him to open up but he wouldn't. He couldn't feel the lion's thoughts.

"Keith is everything alright?"

"I-I don't know he's not responding to me. Shiro, you should tr-"

"Keith we've been through this."

"N-No really it wouldn't hurt to try

Shiro sighed placing his hand on the lion's nose and like that the lion responded to him. Shiro felt the warmth throughout his body smiling it felt great to be the black paladin again then it hit him, what about Keith? no more than a second later the red lion started to roar accepting Keith as his paladin. 

_'My Paladin!'_

Red was excited for Keith to be back not that Keith wasn't but what about Lance. He was the first person to actually fly a lion he'd be devastated to know he wouldn't be flying the lions again what if-

"It seems the Lions have decided to choose their original paladins." Allura gave a sad smile 

"But what about Lance I can't take red away from him."

"I think Lance will be very happy for you two-"

"but-" 

"But I think blue should consider taking Lance back"

"What about you?" Shiro pointed out

"I loved taking place a paladin like my father once was but blue and Lance will always have their special bond and I can't take that away from them."

"Allura are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Once the team went to search for anything valuable to build a camp for the night Allura and Lance stayed back.. 

"Lance you know the black lion has decided to take Shiro as his paladin again and red took Keith back." she said softly

_'oh'_

Lance mouth his heart shattered,

"I'm really happy for them." Lance smiled but it was a bright like usual.

"And I was thinking blue should consider taking you back as her paladin, of course, its not my decision to make."

"Allura I can't take blue from you. You've gotten more out of her in less time than I did with her." 

"Lance that doesn't matter, it matters who's the best paladin for her-"

"Exactly and that's you!" Lance's voice was shaky

Allura smiled "See that's where you're wrong, the only reason you switched lions is that you were able to put your differences aside with Keith and excepted him as the team leader, you helped him as his right-hand man. Lance when we first met I told you five about your lion though you interrupted me so I didn't tell you what the blue paladin and about the lion. The blue lion is the Guardian Spirit of Water, she friendlies lion and is the most accepting of new pilots. Similar to its pilot the Blue Lion’s confidence comes in handy in tough battles against bigger and better opponents and can easily take them out, Also has incredible powers to operate in water. It can withstand the pressure of the depths and navigate through ice. The paladin is the heart of the team and Lance you are the heart of the team. You're always there helping the team when they're down even if they don't show that they appreciated they do you make people feel better every time. You easily accepted that the black lion chose Keith. You are the heart of Voltron Lance and your team will never abandon you."

Lance felt like crying (of course he didn't show it at least that's what he thinks) Lance hugged the girl 

"Thank you Allura," he whispered Allura was a little hesitant at first but eventually she gave in to the hug. 

"It's best if I catch up to the team try to figure things out with blue and come join us later." Lance just nodded

Soon as he was alone he walked towards the blue lion. 

"Hey girl," Lance said timidly it felt weird talking to her it's not like she was responding

"Look I just wanted to talk if that's ok with you."

_Silence_

"You know Shiro's the black paladin again and Keith's the red paladin I-I'm really happy for them." 

_Silence_

"I guess the team has great paladins, of course, I'll miss flying you two."

_Still silence lance felt old the cold_

"You know this is probably best any way you guys have paladins that live up to expectations I could never do what the rest does. ha, I'm the dumb one I guess I really don't have a thing I could never lead the team like Shiro and Keith I can't do whatever Pidge and Hunk do so it wouldn't make sense for me to be a paladin. And I know Allura said I'm the heart of the team or whatever but ... she's just saying that because she feels bad." Lance clenched his fist

"I hope you're enjoying being Allura's lion you deserve her." Tears formed in his eyes

"Blue please answer me." He fell to his knees letting the tears flow

_silence_

__Lance crawled towards the lion who had a shield around her. Hesitantly he knocked on on the shield. It-it almost felt like dejavu. Blue didn't answer he didn't expect her to why should she anyway, he wasn't worth her time._ _

__"It was nice talking to you blue I-I should catch up with the _'team'_ " he started to walk away but then he felt something different a feeling of warmth, something that made him feel loved and cared for. _ _

__"...Blue?"_ _

__The lion roared happy tears pricked at the corner of Lance's eyes. Blue accepted him as his paladin. He ran and hugged the lion as tears flowed down his face. He missed this the love blue gave him as his mother would give him._ _

__'Gracias Blue'_ _

__'For what my paladin?'_ _

__'For giving me strength, not judging me, for accepting who I am. Basically, thank you for choosing me as your paladin."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this I'll probably start doing one shots until I have the chapter ready for "Good enough' but hey it's offcially summer break now so I'll be posting stories regularly anyway
> 
> Kudos is apreciated  
> and so is feedback tell me what you think Authors put a lot of work into their stories and comments really help them out!


End file.
